


You're the Thief Who Stole My heart

by casnovak



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Archery, Fluff, Gen, Love, M/M, Magic, Pirates, Wicked Witch, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casnovak/pseuds/casnovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ahh, see? That's where you and I are different, mate. You steal to give, but I steal to keep." He looked him over. Once, then twice. "And I always get what I want."<br/>Robin shifted uneasily.<br/>"Alright, enlighten me." said Hook.<br/>"Enough." said Regina, irritated. "Quit wasting my time. Let's skip the formalities. Hook, this is Robin. Robin, Hook."<br/>Robin outstretched his hand, waiting for Hook to do the same. Hook smiled and shook his hand, but once he saw the lion tattoo on his arm, he squinted his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You steal to give, but I steal to keep

**Author's Note:**

> First OUAT fic! Hook meets Robin and vice versa :)

"Pardon me, m'Lady. I didn't know you had-" he looked towards Hook, scanning him, trying to find out who this man was,"-a guest."

Hook smiled. "Since when do you associate yourself with such ruffians, luv?"

"I'm talking to you, aren't I?" Regina retorted. "Besides, I am known as the Evil Queen. Evil queen, evil acquaintances."

"Fair enough." said Hook, gently scratching his chin with his silver hook.

"You're a pirate." Robin said, bluntly.

Hook turned around, crossing his arms,"What gave it away, mate? Was it my dismembered hand, or my dashing good looks?"

Robin hesitated,"It takes a thief to know a thief."

"Oh, don't tell me that you practice the art of robbery as well. Why, such a clean-looking lad can't possibly know how to get his hands dirty."

"Well I'll have you know that I'm the greatest thief there is, in the Enchanted Forest, that is." Robin smiled, quite pleased with himself. "Maybe you've heard of me?"

Hook looked towards Regina, obviously confused, waiting for a hint. Regina just looked away, displeased with the situation. He returned his gaze towards Robin, who was still patiently waiting for an answer.

"Hmm, a thief. And by your own words, a very good thief, no, the best thief there is. Let me see. You're not, per se, associated with David's brother, are you?"

"Oh, no, no, no. Pardon my language, but that filthy scoundrel was a no-good, petty thief. Let me give you a hint. I never steal for pleasure, that would be selfish and unrighteous. I steal in order to give to those in need."

"Ahh, see? That's where you and I are different, mate. You steal to give, but I steal to keep." He looked him over. Once, then twice. "And I always get what I want."

Robin shifted uneasily.

"Alright, enlighten me." said Hook.

"Enough." said Regina, irritated. "Quit wasting my time. Let's skip the formalities. Hook, this is Robin. Robin, Hook."

Robin outstretched his hand, waiting for Hook to do the same. Hook smiled and shook his hand, but once he saw the lion tattoo on his arm, he squinted his eyes.

"Huh, the band of merry men, I've heard about you."

"Good things, I hope." Robin said, smiling, showing a set of pure white teeth, shinier than the most beautiful pearl that Hook's ever seen.

Regina motioned for both men to take a seat.

"So, you're probably wondering why I've called you two here. I-"

"You want us to steal something for you." Hook said.

"Wow, for a pirate, you're not as dimwitted as I thought." Regina said. "Well yes, I need you to steal something from Zelena."

"You know there's a reason why they call her the Wicked Witch, right?" Robin said, a little nervous.

"What's wrong, mate? Can't handle a wee las?"

Robin smiled, "No, no, it's just-"

"Then this little adventure shouldn't be a problem." Hook said, patting him on the back.

Robin chuckled, nervously. "Yeah, right."

"Carry on then, luv. What do you need us to steal?"

"Her heart."

"Hmm, seems like an ideal plan if one exhibited suicidal tendencies." said Hook.

"I know you can do it, both of you. Storybrooke's finest thieves, working together."

"Alright then. Let's quit this dilly-dallying and go steal us a heart. Come on, mate."

Robin's face was pale. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Robin asked.

"I'ma pirate, of course I know what I'm doing."

"Ok, so what I want you to do is stake her out, find out where she's hiding so you can properly formulate a plan." Regina said.

"Easier said than done." Robin said.

"I don't take too well with cowardice, Robin." Hook said.

"I-I'm not afraid. It's just that I'm rationally aware of the gravity of the situation."

"Well," Hook stood up from the chair; "I guess you don't deserve to be called 'the greatest thief there is'."

He started to make his way towards the door. Hook knew that the only way to get him on board with the mission was by hurting his reputation.

"Nonsense! Hook! Hook!"

Hook had gone outside the door.

"Hook!" Robin said as he followed him.

Regina smiled as both men left her office. She knew that the only way to beat Zelena was by having something unexpected happen. Zelena knows everyone within Storybrooke, including who their partners are. What better way to have an advantage than by creating one? After all, true love comes in any form, doesn't it?


	2. Are You Sure You Know What You're Doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook and Robin set out to find a way to scope Zelena, having a little bit of banter within their trip.

"Uh-pardon my asking, but, how long have you known Regina?" Robin asked as he tirelessly trotted alongside a hurried Hook. They were making their way to the town's clock tower where Hook would be able to get an ideal view of the entirety of Storybrooke.

"Well, seeing as how it is of no concern to you, mate, you are not granted a pardon," the sly pirate replied, carrying a small smirk on the corner of his lips, "But, seeing as how I'm a well-mannered gentleman, I will attempt to answer your dubious question."

Robin sighed, finally managing to strike up a conversation.

"Regina and I, we've known each other for countless ages, though we've not always met on friendly grounds."

Robin lifted up an eyebrow, his curiosity peaked.

"Really?" Robin said, "Like when?"

"Well, mate, if you want to know the whole story, you're going to have to buy me a drink first. Preferably a barrel full of rum."Hook smiled as he said those words. "I have to warn you, though. This town ain't fond of a couple of mates drinking their bums off."

"Well, I guess this town'll have to learn to get used to it." Robin said as he patted him on the shoulder. "Now, let's go get ourselves a heart before Regina decides to rip out our own."

"Right you are, lad."

A few minutes and a couple of estranged looks later and they were at the doorstep of the tower.

"Uhm, Zelena, how do you plan on finding her?" Robin asked.

"Oh, you'll see. Just got to climb up these steps and it will all make sense."

Once they were at the top, Hook took out a potion of some sort from his jacket's front pocket.

"You do know that a simple glass of water won't melt her, right?"

"Well color me impressed! You know the story, mate! What else have you learned about?"

Robin smiled, seeing Hook's genuine interest in what he was doing, or working on doing. He coughed, clearing his throat and attempted to speak in a pirate's accent. "Aye, mate! I've-"

"Don't do that." Hook said, immediately cutting him off.

Robin's smile quickly dropped. "But-"

"Just, don't." Hook said, cutting him off again. "You look pathetic."

Robin sighed. "Pardon me, your royal pirateness. I thought-"

Hook couldn't help but let a smile escape his lips.

"What are you smiling at?" Robin asked, irritated but confused.

"I'm just pulling your leg, mate! It's all fun and games! That's my way of getting to know you." Hook said.

"Oh thank God! I thought you were about to stab me with your hook!" said Robin, relief immediately washing over him.

"Well I can't say that idea hasn't crossed my mind. And before you say anything, yes, that was a joke, too."

Robin smiled. "One more little joke like that and I might just throw you out of this tower myself."

"I'd like to see you try." Hook said with a smirk and an almost inviting tone.

"Oh, I will, but let's get back to the plan or Regina'll get to us before we have a chance to do any of that." Robin reminded.

"Right...coward."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I was just-ah, here it is." Hook said as he pulled a small plastic bag sealed with a few strands of hair. The wicked Witch's hair.

"What are you planning on doing with that?"

"It's a simple locator spell. Anyone could do it, really. They just need to have the right ingredients."

He placed the strands of hair in a pile on the window sill and placed a single drop of the mysterious elixir on them.

A few seconds passed with no effect.

"Are you sure you-"

"Shh!" Hook said, quieting him down. "Look."

What had previously been an unorganized pile of strands was now a uniform line of strands, not one single hair out of place...in midair. The strands of hair began to glow with a soft white light and began to slowly glide-somewhere.

"We have to follow the strands of hair. They'll lead us to the wicked Witch's hiding place and we'll be able to scope her out." Hook said, assuming the leading role. Robin quietly nodded, hoping that he really did know what he was doing, let alone knowing what they were getting themselves into.

They made their way downstairs, making sure to closely follow the levitating strands of hair. If Hook and Robin weren't inconspicuous before, they certainly weren't now. Two grown men, one a pirate with a severed hand, and the other a thief with enchanted arrows, both following a trail of hair, a floating trail of hair. What were the chances of that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long writing hiatus. I promise to update this story and some of my others more frequently. The last year in high school really can take a toll on you :)


End file.
